Daniel Tiger
Daniel Tiger & Friends is the custom TV series on YouTube. The main character of the show is a 6-year-old, Tiger named Daniel (as Barney), who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is joined by his other friends from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Katerina Kittycat (as Baby Bop), O the Owl (as BJ), and Prince Wednesday (as Riff). Cast The Dinosaurs * Daniel Tiger (as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Barney * Katerina Kittycat (as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Baby Bop * O the Owl (as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as BJ * Prince Wednesday (as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Riff The Children (as Themselves) * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Kathy * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Shawn * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kelly * Carlos * Juan * Kenneth * Stephen * Ashley * Alissa * Jesse * Kristen * Maria * Rebecca * Kim * Chip * Hannah * Robert * Keesha * Jeff * Danny * Curtis * Kevin * Cindy * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Becky (Haley Ralph) * Emily * Linda * Jill * Penny * Andy * Jessica * Justin * Nick * Debi * Gianna * Angela * Whitney * Mario * Sarah * Beth * Kami * Colleen * Scott * Jamal * Tony * Jackson * Stacy * David * Laura * Miguel * Rachel * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Donny * Mike * Gina * Alex * Megan (Carina Conti II) * Bridget * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Matt * Brian * Sophie * Ethan * Allison * Emma (Hope Henderson) * Lindsey * Bethany * Claire * Lacey * Lucas * Melissa * Peter * Sadie﻿ * Scott (Braeden Kennedy) * Danny (Darrak White) * Haley * Josh * Riley * Samantha (Miranda Money) * Abigail * Jamal (Alex Smith) * Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) * Jessica (Marisa Salatino) * Madison * Matthew * Patty * Ryan * Tracy * Melanie * Eva * Megan * Victor * Amy * Nathan * Olivia * Tyler * Marcos * Mei * Sofia * Tori * Lily * Myra * Noah * Daniel * Holly * Jackie * Taylor * Chloe * Destiny * Grace * Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) * Joshua * Layla * Ben * Emma * Connor * Kioko * Rusty * Eli * Natalia * Maddie * Travis * Katie * Logan * Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) Daniel Tiger's Great Adventure * Cody * Abby * Marcella Adults, Special Guest Appearances, Animals, Fictional Characters, Puppets (as Themselves) * James Turner * Rainbow Beard * Patty * Greg Murray * Fergus McClaren * Lesley Chudnow * Efei Almani * Gloria Chen * Abundio Ortiz * Rebecca Garcia * Mr. Delivery Man * Twynkle the Elf * The King * David, the wheelchair-bound boy * Granddad Richards * Kathy's Nana * Kathy's Nana * Mother Goose * Clarence the Goose * Mr. Bear * Doug and Becky * Tomie dePaola * Joe Scruggs * Joe Ferguson * Jordan Kaufman * Aunt Molly * Mr. Tenagian * Tosha's Mom * Tosha's Dad * Ms. Stevens * The Winkster * Professor Tinkerputt * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Firefighter Frank * Chief the Dog * Cambodian Dancers * Reggie the Deliveryman * Mr. Peek-A-Boo * Mrs. Peek-A-Boo * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Booker T. Bookowrm * Marvin Johnson * Mica Johnson * Dr. TickTock * Mateo * Mr. MacRooney * Granny Johannson * Ken Reightler * Meebee(deep) * Miss Kepler * Old King Cole * Farmer Dooley * Miss Pennypacker * Terri Garr * Melissa Gilbert * Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ * Margo * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Aunt Rachel * Ashely and Alissa's Mom * Maurice the Magician * Monty the Mounty * Paloma * Debra the Delivery Lady * Mr. Cannoli (Baker) * Miss Bouffant (Hair Stylist) * Miss Marigold (Florist) * Mr. Green (Grocery Store Owner) * Hannah's Mother * Hannah's Father * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Me-Ma * Pop-Pop * Perry * Zelda the Zookeeper * Officer Thompson * Firefighter Berkeley * Firefighter Vandever * Miss Crisp * Mr. Sign * The Guard * Knights * The King * Pop Wheely * Kalea * Leilani * The Queen of Hearts * Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) * Wee Willie Winkie * Blue Jay * Jack * Jill * Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse * Little Dog * The Wolf * Pizza Delivery Man * Granny Phillips * Grandpa Phillips * Officer Phillips * Miss Jo * Brass Musicians * Gianna's Family * Whitney's Grandparents * Mario's Family * Nick's Father * Mr. Brantley * Mail Carrier * Miss Vera Goode * Firefighter Bill * Princess Zuleeka * Serena the Mermaid * Lily the Librarian * Maynard the Magician * Horrible Harry the Giant * The King (Desi Romero) * The Queen * Melanie's Mom * Melanie's Dad * Mr. Hater * Mr. Knickerbocker * Dancers * Mexican Dancers * Farmer McDonald * Little Miss Muffet * Little Boy Blue * Polly * Hope the Butterfly * Michael, the wheelchair-bound boy * Mel, the Mail Carrier * Police Officer * Artist * Li-an Chen * Mrs. Chen * Mr. Stevenson * Mrs. Matuma * Firefighter Houston * Firefighter Carmon * Firefighter George * Mr. Copeland * Ryan's Grandpa * Rancher Samantha * Rancher Carolyn * Rancher Grady Spears * Mime * Terry * Beethoven * Susan * Elves * Mr. Moon * Mrs. Obeid * Layla's Grandmother ("Taita") * Jill's Mother * Jingles the Jester * Fernan * Amorita * Abuelo * Dancers * Tian Tian * Rusty's Mom * Mei-Ling * Mr. Parker * Senor Vega * Mario * Anna Maria * Dimitri * Damara * Morgan Morris * Swiss Vendor * Ayira * Jeff * Mark * J.D. * Lahna * Meli * Pierre * Chef #1 * Chef #2 * Chef #3 * Maya / Mother Nature Daniel Tiger's Great Adventure * Grandma Greenfield * Grandpa Greenfield * Twinken * Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch * Mr. Millet Episodes Season 1 # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Daniel! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Daniel is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # My Favorite Things # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 # Shawn & the Beanstalk # Room for Everyone # If the Shoe Fits # Shopping for a Surprise! # I Can Be a Firefighter! # On the Move # Classical Cleanup # A Welcome Home # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # At Home with Animals # Camera Safari # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to O the Owl! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! Season 4 # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels & Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # Going on a Bear Hunt # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Eat! # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Season 5 # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Daniel's Band # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # A "Little" Mother Goose # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Season 7 # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Me and My Family # O's Really Cool House Season 8 # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # Play Piano with Me! # A Picture of Friendship # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Showtime! # It's Your Birthday, Daniel! # At Home in the Park Season 9 # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Season 10 # Welcome, Prince Wednesday / Special Skills # Glad to Be Me / Arts # Airplanes / Boats # Butterflies / Bugs # Shapes / Colors # Seeing / Hearing # Movement / BJ's Snack Attack # Counting / Letters # Pets / Vets # Winter / Summer # Making Mistakes / Separation # Caring / Sharing # Playing Games / Fun with Reading # Mother Goose / Fairy Tales # Days of the Week / Rhythm # Rabbits / Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do / Differences # Dancing / Singing # China / Kenya # Neighborhoods / Careers Season 11 # Pistachio / Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words / Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop / The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood / The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun / The Nature of Things # The New Kid / Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden / Listen! # Lost and Found / Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Daniel / Get Happy! # For the Fun of It / Starlight, Star Bright # Big as Daniel / No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest / Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? / Sweet Treats # Best in Show / The Chase # Dream Big / That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey / The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game / What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose / O the Great # Gift of the Dinos / A Visit to Santa # Prince Wednesday's Royal Musical Zoo / The Princess and the Frog Season 12 # Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure # Prince Wednesday to the Rescue!: A Wild Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure Season 13 # Bienvenido, Daniel: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Daniel!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Home Videos / Live Shows # Daniel Tiger's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Daniel Tiger # Daniel Tiger Live! in New York City # Daniel Tiger's Imagination Island # Daniel Tiger Safety # Daniel Tiger Songs # Daniel Tiger's Talent Show # Daniel Tiger's Fun & Games # Daniel Tiger's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Daniel Tiger's Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Daniel Tiger # A Holiday in the Park with Daniel Tiger # Daniel Tiger's Sense-Sational Day # Daniel Tiger's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Daniel Tiger's Adventure Bus # Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Puzzle Fun! # Daniel Tiger's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Daniel Tiger in Outer Space # Daniel Tiger's Big Surprise # Daniel Tiger's Halloween Party # My Party with Daniel Tiger # Daniel Tiger's Great Adventure: The Movie # Daniel Tiger's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Daniel Tiger # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Daniel Tiger # Let's Play School # Daniel Tiger's Night Before Christmas # More Daniel Tiger Songs # Daniel Tiger's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Daniel Tiger's Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Daniel Tiger's House # Be My Valentine, Love Daniel Tiger # Daniel Tiger's Musical Castle # Daniel Tiger's Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Daniel Tiger's Pajama Party # You Can Be Anything # Daniel Tiger's Beach Party # Round and Round We Go # Daniel Tiger's Christmas Star # Daniel Tiger Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Daniel Tiger's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Daniel Tiger (2004) # Now I Know My ABCs # Daniel Tiger's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special (2005) # The Land of Make-Believe # Can You Sing That Song? # Let's Make Music # Daniel Tiger Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Birthday # Celebrating Around the World # Daniel Tiger's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Prince Wednesday! # The Best of Daniel Tiger # Once Upon a Tiger Tale # Daniel Tiger's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go on Vacation # Daniel Tiger's Jungle Friends # Let's Play Outside # A-Counting We Will Go (2010) # Daniel Tiger's Best Fairy Tales # I Can Do It! # Daniel Tiger's Birthday Bash: Live in Concert # Daniel Tiger's Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # A Grr-ific Day! Daniel Tiger (Barney) Says